


Healing Kisses

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Theon is learning to ask for things again, and Robb is happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Healing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a sequel to Starting to Heal 
> 
> Written for the prompt:  
> 12\. A hoarse whisper “kiss me”

Robb was so pleased to see that some of his attempts at hearing had started to take hold. Theon had gained weight enough back that he no longer looked gaunt, and he remembered his name almost every time he was asked it. 

It was hard to reconcile the terrified creature that he had found in the Bolton’s dungeons with the man before him.

He wasn’t the Theon that Robb used to know though, and he would never be that man again. Robb had accepted it, and it had not changed the love he felt for him.

Robb peppered kisses all over Theon’s face, gentle ones designed to remind Theon how loved he was, ones meant to remind him of where he was and that he was safe. They were light kisses all over his cheeks and forehead, and even one on the tip of his nose. But none on his lips.

“Please.” The whisper was so soft that it could haveeven mistaken for the whistling of the wind, were Robb not so close. 

“What is it you want me to do?” Robb teased gently, knowing full well what Theon wanted. 

Theon whispered hoarsely, “Kiss me please.”

Robb curled a hand around the back of his head, “How could I refuse you when you asked so nicely?”

He leaned down and pressed the gentlest of kisses against Theon’s lips, smiling all the while.

It was an improvement, a great improvement really, for Theon to feel comfortable asking for things.

He pressed another against his love’s mouth, a reward and a reminder of his love. 

Theon melted against him, his every muscle seeming to relax. It was gratifying to say the least. 

Robb kissed him again. And again. Soft presses of lips against lips which left them smiling and breathless.

When Theon was finally giggling Robb pulled away, only to rest his forehead against Theon’s own.

“I love you dear one, for now and always.” Robb breathed.

Theon lifted one hand to press against Robb’s cheek. 

“Now and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
